


Das perfekte Date

by SuYeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geburtstag, Hetero, Liebe, Romantik, Slice of Life, date
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Einmal nach links drehen, einmal nach rechts drehen. Auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und wieder runter. Haare zurecht zupfen. Die Kleidung immer wieder auf Flecken überprüfen und zurechtstreichen. Immer und immer wieder, bis alles perfekt war. Lifan hatte sich lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet – gut, eigentlich war sie nur die letzten drei Tage wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Haus gelaufen und hatte dabei ihre Familie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, von dem sie alle sowieso nicht allzu weit entfernt waren. [Genre: Fluff, Romantik, Slice of Life, Hetero]





	Das perfekte Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ich werde ehrlich sein: Ich möchte für diese Geschichte keine Kritik. Wenn es euch besser geht, wenn ihr Kritik da lasst, kann ich euch nicht aufhalten, aber ich werde es einfach ignorieren. (Ausnahme sind hier nur Hinweise auf Rechtschreibfehler, die ich euch bitten würde, genau zu benennen, da ich mit einem "enthält RS-Fehler" nicht viel anfangen kann.)  
> Danke.

Einmal nach links drehen, einmal nach rechts drehen. Auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und wieder runter. Haare zurecht zupfen. Die Kleidung immer wieder auf Flecken überprüfen und zurechtstreichen. Immer und immer wieder, bis alles perfekt war.  
Lifan hatte sich lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet – gut, eigentlich war sie nur die letzten drei Tage wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Haus gelaufen und hatte dabei ihre Familie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, von dem sie alle sowieso nicht allzu weit entfernt waren.  
Heute war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag, nur hatte sie heute eine Verabredung mit ihrem Freund! An sich waren auch Verabredungen mit ihrem Freund nichts Besonderes, da sie sich nicht sonderlich selten am Wochenende auf ein Date verabredeten. Dennoch wollte Lifan an solchen Tagen ganz besonders hübsch sein. Es ging hier ums Prinzip! Welches das auch immer sein mochte. Normalerweise war Lifan lieber im Hintergrund, aber wenn sie mit ihrem Freund Dante auf einem Date war, sah die Sache schon anders aus. Es war nicht so, als würde sie dann explizit nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangen, doch diejenigen, die sie sahen, sollten vor Neid erblassen. Sie wollte, dass die Leute von ihr und Dante geblendet waren und sich fragten, wie es nur möglich sein konnte, dass so ein perfektes Paar existierte.  
Lifan liebte es, anderen von ihrer Beziehung und somit von Dante zu erzählen – viele waren schon genervt, da die beiden schon seit längerem zusammen waren und man daher bereits wusste, wie perfekt alles war.  
Dante fand es reichlich amüsant und süß, dass seine Freundin so für ihn und ihre Beziehung schwärmte. Er liebte es im Allgemeinen seiner Freundin beim Reden zu zuhören, insbesondere wenn sie über Dinge sprach, die sie glücklich machten beziehungsweise die sie mochte. Er selbst sprach eher weniger ohne Aufforderung über seine Beziehung zu Lifan, was aber eher daran lag, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er mit dem Erzählen anfangen und wo aufhören sollte. Auf der anderen Seite war er nicht zu stoppen, wenn er mal anfing.

Erst als Lifan mehr oder weniger mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden war, verließ sie das Badezimmer. An sich war Lifan wunderschön. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare, die leicht über die Schultern gingen, und hellblaue Augen. Ihre Statur war eher zierlich und ihre Haut blass. Diese Blässe war aber ihrer Meinung nach keine vornehme Blässe, wie man ihr gerne weißmachen wollte, sondern eine ungesunde Blässe, fast wie bei einer Leiche. Oft wurde sie schon gefragt, ob sie denn krank sei, weil sie so blass war – und dennoch wollte man ihr weißmachen, dass sie eine „vornehme Blässe“ hätte. Ihre Hautfarbe war das Einzige, dass Lifan an sich nicht mochte.  
Dante hingegen mochte alles an ihr, aber er sorgte sich im Sommer, da sie mit ihrer hellen Haut sehr leicht einen Sonnenbrand bekam – im Allgemeinen war die Haut seiner Freundin sehr empfindlich und das konnte man auch sehen.

Lifan war ein farbenfroher Mensch und sie liebte ganz besonders Pastellfarben. Dies konnte man gut an ihrem Schlafzimmer sehen, dass überwiegend in den Pastelltönen Blau und Pink sowie der Farbe Weiß gehalten war. Das Innenleben ihres Kleiderschranks hingegen hatte alle Farben und Intensitäten zu bieten. Für den heutigen Tag hatte sie sich die Farben Weiß und Pink ausgesucht. Dante würde wahrscheinlich, wie eigentlich so gut wie immer, in Rot und Schwarz herumrennen. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass er immer das passende Rot zu seinen roten Haaren fand. War es doch schon bei Frauen nicht so einfach, dieselben Farbtöne zu finden, war es bei Männern noch einen Tick schwerer.  
Heute würde Lifan ihrem Freund aber mal ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke besorgen. Dante hatte ihre Empfehlungen bisher immer dankend angenommen und mittlerweile war auch er etwas bunter unterwegs – seltsamer Weise aber immer nur dann, wenn sie ihm auch sagte, dass er mal etwas anderes tragen sollte. Der Gute war bisher immer zu faul gewesen mehr als einen Laden zu besuchen und auch Onlineshopping war ihm zu mühsam – was Lifan sogar nachvollziehen konnte, da sie selber auch lieber in einen Laden ging und sich dort die Ware ansehen und anfassen konnte und sie hatte danach das Gefühl auch nichts übersehen zu haben.  
Seltsamerweise liebte Dante es aber Tanzen zu gehen und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert. Inzwischen schien er aber in Bezug auf Shoppen auch nicht mehr so faul zu sein – zumindest beschwerte er sich nicht, wenn er von einem Geschäft in das nächste gelotst wurde. Vielleicht hatte er auch begriffen, dass es besser war, alles kommentarlos über sich ergehen zu lassen, da es sonst nur schlimmer wurde. Lieber einmal stundenlang shoppen als mehrmals nur für ein paar Minuten.

Bevor Lifan sich ins Erdgeschoss begab, schlich sie sich in das Schlafzimmer ihres Zwillingsbruders und hinterließ diesem ein kleines Geschenk sowie eine Karte. Später würde sie ihn wohl zusätzlich noch eine Nachricht schicken oder anrufen. Dann konnte er sich auf keinen Fall beschweren. Anschließend tapste sie auf Zehnspitzen die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Sie wollte immerhin niemanden wecken. Ihr Vater war wahrscheinlich schon wach und sah seiner Frau entweder beim Schlafen zu oder versuchte verzweifelt diese zu wecken. Und später durfte er auch noch versuchen seinen Sohn aus den Federn zu bekommen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen. Doch das war jetzt nicht ihr Problem.  
In der Küche hinterließ sie einen Zettel, um ihre Eltern zu informieren, dass sie den heutigen Tag mit Dante in der Stadt verbringen würde – das war zwar alles schon länger abgemacht, dennoch konnte eine zusätzliche Erinnerung nicht schaden.

Die Wettervorhersage für den heutigen Tag sagte strahlenden Sonnenschein voraus. Das waren wundervolle Voraussichten, auch für ihren Bruder, der zusammen mit ihren Eltern in einen Vergnügungspark gehen würde. Anfangs hatte Lifan sich noch überlegt, einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, aber dann hätte sie eine größere Tasche nehmen und ein anderes Outfit auswählen müssen – es sollte schließlich alles zusammenpassen – und das wollte sie nicht. Dementsprechend vertraute sie auf den Wetterbericht. Ein bisschen Vertrauen war sowieso nie schlecht.  
Vor dem Spiegel im Flur neben der Garderobe überprüfte sie noch Mals alles. Alles perfekt! Nur noch die Schuhe anziehen und eine leichte Weste und dann konnte es endlich losgehen. Wenn sie nämlich so weiter trödelte, würde sie noch zu spät zu ihrer Verabredung kommen.

Als Lifan das Haus verließ, fröstelte sie erst noch, da es noch recht frisch war, aber das hatten die frühen Morgenstunden nun mal so an sich und mit etwas Bewegung würde ihr sowieso bald warm werden. Zum Treffpunkt brauchte sie zu Fuß gut eine Dreiviertelstunde. Natürlich hätte sie auch mit dem Fahrrad dorthin fahren können, doch sie mochte Fahrradfahren nicht und ob jenes am Abend noch da wäre, war auch so eine Sache. Nicht dass es in der Umgebung viele Diebstähle gäbe, sie war nur in der Hinsicht ein wenig ängstlich – auch wenn sie ihr Fahrrad weder sonderlich mochte noch es benutzte.  
Aufgrund der Uhrzeit war noch nicht viel los. Ein paar Vögelchen hingegen zwitscherten dennoch schon fröhlich vor sich hin, jedoch bekam Lifan davon gar nichts mit, denn sie hatte ihre Kopfhörer auf und hörte Musik. Zuhause hätte sie jetzt wahrscheinlich lautstark und schief mitgesunden, in der Öffentlichkeit unterließ sie derartiges lieber. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie nicht singen konnte. Dafür konnte sie andere Dinge umso besser, zum Beispiel zeichnen und tanzen.

Dante wartete bereits auf sie. Vermutlich stand er auch schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude, aber auf die Frage, ob er denn schon lange wartete, kam natürlich eine verneinende Antwort. Anschließend gab es dann auch die Glückwünsche und das Geschenk, welches er besorgt hatte, obwohl sie vereinbart hatten, dass er ihr nichts zusätzlich schenken würde. Eigentlich sollte Lifan ihren Freund inzwischen so gut kennen, um zu wissen, dass er es mit derartigen Abmachungen nicht so hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch noch etwas anderes als Geschenk geplant. Dante liebte es viel zu sehr, seiner Freundin Geschenke und somit eine Freude zu bereiten. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten sich Überraschungen und kleine Aufmerksamkeiten für sie auszudenken. Lifan liebte es ebenfalls – auch wenn sie sich oftmals schlecht deswegen fühlte, immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass er dachte, sie würde ihn nur wegen der Geschenke lieben. Im Gegenzug kochte sie oft für ihn und überraschte ihn mit Kleinigkeiten, die er sich selbst nicht gönnen würde.

Wie angenommen, war Dante in Schwarz und Rot gekleidet. Es musste wirklich mehr Farbe in sein Leben! Und genau das würde am heutigen Tag auch passieren, komme was da wolle!  
„Na, wie sieht’s aus? Bist du bereit in den Zug zu steigen oder brauchst du noch eine Weile?“  
Zur Begrüßung hatten sich die beiden umarmt und danach geküsst, dann hatte es Glückwünsche und das Geschenk gegeben. Anschließend hatte sich Lifan dazu entschlossen ihren Freund nochmals in den Arm zu nehmen, was jener erwiderte. Umarmungen waren großartig. Nur kam man damit nun mal nicht vom Fleck und somit auch nicht in den Zug, der einen in die Stadt bringen sollte.  
„Ich brauche noch.“  
Um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen festigte Lifan ihre Umarmung noch ein wenig. Somit standen die beiden noch gut fünf Minuten herum. Auf Grund der Uhrzeit störten sie damit auch nicht wirklich jemanden, es war Samstagmorgen und die meisten Menschen schliefen noch oder saßen noch am Frühstückstisch.

Lifan liebte Umarmungen und hatte zudem ein sehr starkes Bedürfnis danach, Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, ihre Gefühle mitzuteilen. Dies geschah in der Regel eben durch Körperkontakt. Diese Angewohnheit hatte sowohl sie als auch ihr Bruder von ihrer Mutter, die entweder an ihrem Ehemann oder an einem ihrer Kinder hing, um sicherzustellen, dass auch jeder von ihrer unendlichen Liebe für sie alle etwas abbekam, geerbt. Dante war davon anfangs ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, da Lifan sonst eher auf Distanz war. Bald schon aber lernte er, dass seine Freundin einfach nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit brauchte, um mit anderen warm zu werden, danach konnte sie richtig anhänglich werden. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hatte es einige Dinge geben, die er falsch interpretiert hatte.  
„Du riechst gut“, stellte Lifan fest.  
„Ich hab auch das Parfüm, das du mir letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hast, benutzt.“  
„Das hast du noch? Ist das nicht schon leer?“  
Zwei eigentlich überflüssig Fragen.  
„Sicher doch. Ich benutze es ja nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Ansonsten verwende ich mein Standardparfüm.“  
Und das sollte sie doch eigentlich riechen.  
„Hm…“  
Lifan sah zu Dante auf, der eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als sie.  
„Stimmt, du hast schon lange nicht mehr so gut gerochen.“  
Kurzes Schweigen. Dante sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich beleidigt sein. War er aber nicht.  
„Sind unsere Dates denn nichts Besonderes für dich?“  
Eine Fangfrage!  
„Doch, aber wenn ich es bei jedem Date nutzen würde, wäre es viel schneller leer und es wäre dann auch nichts Besonderes mehr.“  
Zuerst schmollte Lifan noch, aber entschied sich dann schlussendlich dafür, Dantes Begründung durchgehen zu lassen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war es ihr egal, sie wollte ihren Freund nur ein wenig necken.  
„Deine Begründung ist hiermit genehmigt. Und wir sollten jetzt dann, glaube ich, auch mal zum Bahnsteig. Ich habe eine lange Liste, die abgearbeitet werden will.“  
Um ihre Aussage zu veranschaulichen, ließ sie Dante los und bereitete ihre Arme aus, um zu zeigen, wie lang ihre Liste war.  
In Wirklichkeit war ihre Liste nicht sonderlich lang, aber die aufgeführten Punkte konnten einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Neben ihrem Ziel, Dante neue Kleidung zu kaufen, wollte sie auch für sich etwas Schönes besorgen. Bei ihrem halbjährlichen Entrümpeln war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück zu klein geworden war. Dann wollte sie sich auch ein paar neue Schuhe kaufen und Parfüm war ihr ebenfalls ausgegangen – vielleicht sollte sie auch mal einen neuen Duft ausprobieren. Das war auch schon ihre Liste. Natürlich schwebte ihr auch ein Essen vor, aber wo und was, wusste sie noch nicht. Dante dürfte sich da was überlegen, schließlich war er nicht zur optischen Verschönerung hier.  
„Dann mal los! Wäre doch tragisch, wenn wir deine Liste nicht arbeiteten könnten.“  
Ja, wahrlich eine Tragödie. Oder auch nicht, denn der nächste Stadtbummel kam gewiss. Wahrscheinlich sogar schneller als man meinen könnte.

Die Zugfahrt war angenehm ruhig. Lifan sah gerne verträumt aus den großen Fenstern, auch wenn es nichts Besonderes zu sehen gab. In der Stadt gab es zwei Züge. Der eine fuhr ohne Umschweife an den städtischen Bahnhof. Der andere fuhr einen Umweg, weshalb man auch ein paar grüne Flecken, auch Felder genannt, zusehen bekam. Diesen nahmen Lifan und Dante. Beide waren keine Stadtmenschen. Leider konnte man sich seinen Wohnort nicht immer ganz so frei aussuchen, wie es einem gerne vorgemacht wurde. Geld war hier der größte Faktor. Und davon hatten beide leider nicht genug, um komplett auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Dante sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, während er de Hand seiner Freundin hielt. Das war wiederherum etwas, das er gerne tat. Er mochte die Wärme, die er in seiner Hand fühlte, wenn er die Hand seiner Freundin hielt. Er mochte den Gedanken, das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein und jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der nur ihm „gehörte“. Jemand mit dem er eine einzigartige Beziehung führte und ihn deshalb aus einer anderen Sicht sah und trotzdem mochte. Mit Lifan zusammen zu sein fühlte sich realer an, wenn er ihre Hand hielt.  
Außerdem konnte er so sicher sein, dass er sich nicht verlor – das war leider schon das ein oder andere Mal passiert und auf solche Erlebnisse konnte er gut und gern verzichten.


End file.
